The Last to Post Wins: The Animation of Mutual Killing
by Flor Rosa
Summary: A couple of people from the Last to Post Wins Thread (from Serenes Forest) has been thrown into the world of Dangan Ronpa! What will happen and who will survive the ordeal? Read to find out more...
1. episode one

FADE IN:

EXT. HOPE'S ACADEMY – GATES – DAY

A young boy stands in front of the gates of the grand HOPE'S ACADEMY. It is not an ordinary school for any students. It has special approval from the U.S. government to gather high school students who are top in their fields, and then prepare them to lead the world into the future. In order to get into the academy, one must be a high school student and the top of their respective field, and the student has to receive an invitation from the academy itself. It is called Hope's Academy because all the students who enroll will graduate with success and a career upon graduation.

ZM

I wonder if I should have really come here... I'm just a simple Super High-school Level Literary Guy. I bet everyone else's is better than mine.

ZM stares at the gate a little longer. He decides to walk closer to the gates when he feels a dizzy spell beginning.

ZM

What's...going...on?

FADE OUT:

Darkness fills the screen for a few moments.

FADE IN:

INT. HOPE'S ACADEMY? – CLASSROOM – DAY?

ZM slowly opens his eyes and looks around. Suddenly there are 15 other students in the classroom, and he's sitting in the back.

ZM

Wait... where am I?

A tall boy stepped forward, wearing a blazing orange shirt and black pants. He reveals his name to be BLS.

BLS

So you're finally awake. Looks like we're here now?

SHIRLEY

Yup. A total of 17 of us.

HERO-KING

Does anyone else remember arriving here?

PKLUCAS

No, all I remember was arriving to school and then I suddenly felt dizzy and then woke up here.

EMERALDFOX  
That happened to me too.

LETTUCE  
And me also!

ZM

Huh... So I'm not the only one, huh?

DAVID  
No, all of us were the same way. But why are we all in here? I've never met any of you before.

CRIZIX  
Guys... Look at the board!

Everyone turns forward to look at the previously blank board. Now there are words all over but the main word was "MONOBEAR."

VASHIANE

What's a Monobear...?

SHIRLEY

Sounds kinda cute.

CRIZIX  
Maybe it's some kind of new teddy bear!

That is when a mecha bear suddenly shows up, being white on one side and black on other. The white side has a normal bear face while the black side has a sinister smile and glittering, robotic red eye.

MONOBEAR

I am Monobear! And it looks like everyone is here now!

SASK

Whoa, it talks too!

DAVID  
It's probably being controlled somewhere.

MONOBEAR

How rude. I'm not controlled by any of you bastards! Now, let's get down to business! Do you all know why you're gathered here?

ZM

Isn't that what you're going to tell us?

MONOBEAR

Smartass, huh? Things may get interesting then... ANYWAY... I'm your headmaster here!

BREEZY

Oh geez, that thing moves on his own...

DAVID

(Sighing)

I said calm down. He's probably being controlled by someone via a remote control.

MONOBEAR

Hey hey! Don't make me sound like some kind of remote controlled toy! I have a control system inside me that can make the NASA green with envy! Anyway, stop that already. Let's get down to business.

CRIZIX

Eeeeek!

ZM  
What is it?!

CRIZIX

He's...he's just... a little scary.

BONEY  
Don't be scared, Crizzie. I'm here!

MONOBEAR

Will you quiet down already? Let's begin your opening ceremony! Please come to the gymnasium for a proper ceremony! Don't be late or I'll have to punish you~

VASHIANE

Oh god, is this for real?

RAIVIX

Well, I'm going to head over there now.

SHIRLEY

I'm going along too.

With that, half the group leaves the classroom. Only CRIZIX, VASHIANE, BREEZY, HERO-KING, PKLUCAS, EMERALDFOX, and LETTUCE lingers in the classroom with ZM. He decides to start a conversation with them, to learn a little bit more of them.

ZM  
Um... so... what brings you guys to this school?

CRIZIX

Um... Oh... I'm Crizix, the Super High-school Level Writer. I'm a bit surprised they chose me...

VASHIANE

I'm Vashiane, the Super High-school Level Dreamer. I guess they chose me because of the lucid dreams that I record.

BREEZY

I'm Breezy and I'm just the Super High-school Level Scientist, I guess.

HERO-KING

And I'm Hero-King, the Super High-school Level Swordsman. I come from across the east coast.

PKLUCAS

I'm PKLucas, the Super High-school Level Gamer. I guess they found my videos on youtube, huh.

EMERALDFOX

And I'm Emeraldfox, the Super High-school Level Knight. Letty here is the Super High-school Level Breeder. She's such a cutie.

LETTUCE

(blushing)

T-thank you!

PKLUCAS

And what about you?

ZM  
I'm ZM, the Super High-school Level Literary Guy. Um... yeah.

VASHIANE

Oh, I heard of that. They just implemented it, didn't they?

EMERALDFOX

But shouldn't we go join up with the others in the gym? I don't think I want to find out what that bear has in mind for a punishment.

LETTUCE  
Me neither. So let's go, everyone!

INT. HOPE'S ACADEMY – GYMNASIUM

Everyone stands in the center of the gymnasium in front of the podium. It looks like an ordinary gymnasium at first and MONOBEAR is not present yet.

DAVID  
Looks like Monobear is late himself.

CRIZIX

Since he's not here, why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves to ZM? Some of us already did it in the classroom before coming here.

DAVID  
I suppose we could. Well, I'm David and I'm the Super High-school Level Soldier. I just landed a few days ago actually.

ZM

Oh wow! Interesting. And right, I'm ZM and I'm the Super High-school Level Literary Guy... I know, not that great.

SASK

I'm Sask and I'm the Super High-school Level Agent.

BLS  
Nice to meet you, I'm BLS and I'm the Super High-school Level Programmer. I wonder if they have computers around...

RAIVIX  
And I'm Raivix, the Super High-school Level Cook. I could make anything like bagels, cake, cookies, and anything you ask for!

SHIRLEY

Oh oh! CAKE! I love cake! …. Oh, um... I'm Shirley and I'm the Super High-school Level Psychologist. Nice to meet you!

INTEREST

And I'm just Interest, the Super High-school Level Hermit. Feh.

SHINKI  
I'm Shinki and I'm the Super High-school Claimant! All the waifus are mine!

EIN

Huh, is it my turn already? I'm Ein and I'm... Hm, interesting, I don't remember what my talent is.

ZM  
Is that actually possible?

EIN

Well, that's the truth anyway. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not.

SHIRLEY  
I believe him!

MONOBEAR

Are you finally done talking, you bastards?! Say good morning to your headmaster!

CRIZIX  
Eep! Good morning!

EMERALDFOX

You...didn't really have to respond...

MONOBEAR

So anyway, to begin this ceremony, I would like to start off with... you bastards are definitely geniuses filled with overflowing talents and hope. In order to preserve and guard that hope, you will all live a communal life here! Please keep to the order.

VASHIANE

Wh-what is this...?

MONOBEAR

I'm not done here! You guys will be living here for...

MONOBEAR suddenly changed his side to reveal the black part of him to the students.

MONOBEAR

(continuing)

You will be living here FOREVER! Don't worry, all your supplies will be replenished when it's close to empty. So live here in peace!

ZM

This is not happening...

CRIZIX

What does he mean forever...? But what about our family...?

BONEY  
This has got to be a joke.

MONOBEAR

This is no joke! I'm one hundred percent serious here! And you guys are completely shut out from the outside world! So don't worry about the rotten world outside these school walls.

EIN  
Is that why there are no real windows?

MONOBEAR  
That's right! So don't worry about the outside world anymore! Just be happy!

HERO-KING

You've got to be kidding me. This is not for real.

MONOBEAR

Why would I joke about this? If you really doubt me, then you are free to explore the school and see if you can find a way out! In any case, you will find out that I am one hundred percent factual!

SASK

I can't believe we'll be living here for the rest of our lives...

MONOBEAR

But weren't you guys who came here on your own volition? Are you trying to back out now?

ZM

That's... That's not it. But to live here...

MONOBEAR

Of course, there _is_ a way out!

DAVID  
And what would that entail?

MONOBEAR

As the headmaster, I have a list of rules for all of you. The rule to escape is called "graduation"! Seeing your faces, I will explain this in more detail. As students, you are to live out a communal lifestyle within the walls of this school. However, if someone breaks the order, they alone are allowed to leave.

PKLUCAS

And what is this "breaking of order"?

MONOBEAR

Upupupu...

CRIZIX  
I'm not liking that laughter...

MONOBEAR

That is when someone kills another student! It doesn't matter what method you use, but as long as you successfully kill someone else, you are allowed to leave this school.

ZM  
What?! Kill someone?!

DAVID  
That's just ridiculous!

MONOBEAR

Well, that's the rule to leaving! Or you guys can just live a communal life here! Forever! Upupu!

VASHIANE  
Oh my gosh, what is going on...?! This is... This is like a nightmare come true.

ZM  
Why would we kill each other?

MONOBEAR

Upupu... I can't wait to find that out too!

BONEY

We won't kill each other!

EMERALDFOX  
And be stuck here forever...

HERO-KING

And if we decide to kill YOU then?

MONOBEAR

Upupu, you can't hurt me! It's against the school orders!

SHINKI

I don't believe you!

BREEZY starts charging at Monobear who merely jumped out of the way, causing SHINKI to fall over on her face on the gym floor.

MONOBEAR

I said it's against school orders! I could have you executed right here and now, but I'm giving you a chance. But anyway, I want to give you guys your Electronic Student ID cards! Please double check your real names are correct on them, because they are super important! They are also water proof and cannot be destroyed by normal means! You will also find a full list of the rules, so be sure to read them and not break them! Unless you want to be punished... Upupu.

And with that, MONOBEAR disappears, leaving the sixteen students standing agap in the gymnasium.

LETTUCE

Is this for real...?

VASHIANE  
I can't believe it...

BONEY

How did things come to this way?

DAVID

Calm down. I'm sure we'll find something out once we explore this school.

ZM

Y-you're right...

SHIRLEY

Well, shall we head off now?

BLS

Hold it. Perhaps we should go in pairs just in case any of us have any funny ideas after Monobear's talk.

CRIZIX

Um... okay, I guess...

BONEY  
I'll go with Crizzie!

BREEZY

Well, let's go together, Vashiane.

VASHIANE

Sure thing!

SHIRLEY

I'll go with Ein!

EIN  
Huh, why me?

SHIRLEY

You look reliable enough.

EIN

Huh... Thanks, I guess.

EMERALDFOX

Wanna go together, Letty?

LETTUCE  
Um, sure!

DAVID

Let's go, BLS.

RAIVIX

How about us, Sask?

SASK  
Sure, I suppose...

HERO-KING

You wanna go together, PKLucas?

PKLUCAS

Sure, why not.

ZM

Looks like we're the last ones over, so let's go, Interest and Shinki?

INTEREST

I guess so.

SHINKI

Sure.

BLS  
Alright now, since we got in pairs, let's meet back at the cafeteria to see what we've found. No funny business, alright?

ZM  
Yes, sir.

DAVID

And now, let's head off!

FADE OUT.


	2. episode two

**THE LAST TO POST WINS: THE ANIMATION OF MUTUAL KILLING**

FADE IN:

INT. HOPE'S ACADEMY – EMPTY CLASSROOM

EIN and SHIRLEY enters an empty classroom, different from the one where everyone first arrived at. EIN looks around the classroom, reaching a hand out to each steel plate over the windows and checking the plate out.

EIN

Hmm...

SHIRLEY

Hmm? Did you find something?

EIN

Just thinking.

SHIRLEY

I see. I wonder how the others are getting along. The "windows" are pretty much locked, right? Just like Monobear said.

EIN  
Looks that way.

SHIRLEY  
(sighing)

It looks like we're really stuck, huh...

EIN

You find anything on that side?

SHIRLEY

Nope. Nothing new. The plates here are sturdy enough though done in a messy way...

EIN

You'd have to wonder who did this.

SHIRLEY

Indeed.

EIN  
Well anyway, let's meet up with the others, shall we?

EIN and SHIRLEY leaves the classroom and heads to the CAFETERIA. Everyone else is already seated around a table.

PKLUCAS  
There you two are. Did you guys find anything?

EIN  
Nope. The classrooms are pretty much locked in a messy manner, but sturdy enough. What about the rest of you?

ZM

Interest and I didn't find anything new. We did bump into BLS, David, Hero-King and PKLucas and found the dorm for us.

DAVID  
It would seem we each have our own room.

BONEY

Crizzie and I looked for an escape but it looks like there's only the main entrance to leave.

CRIZIX

And we also found a staircase but it's locked...

VASHIANE

It looks like they have an advanced recycling center. Apparently one of us will take turns doing garbage duty, or at least that's what Monobear told us when we entered.

SHIRLEY

Whoa, you saw Monobear?

VASHIANE

Yep!

EMERALDFOX

We also did too when we explored the kitchen further. We have plenty of food and if it gets close to empty, the supplies will replenish itself. I'm not sure how it works, but that's what Monobear told us.

VASHIANE

I wonder how many there are...

And as if by magic, MONOBEAR suddenly appears.

MONOBEAR

Hehehe, you'll never find out! But why are you all still alive?! This is getting reaaaaaaally boring. Why don't I be nice and give you bastards a motive?!

VASHIANE

W-what do you mean?!

MONOBEAR

A motive! A reason! You bastards need to start killing each other because I'm falling asleep over here.

SHIRLEY

Why would we kill each other?!

MONOBEAR

To escape, duh. Don't you bastards want to go to the outside world? Anyway! Here's your first motive! The first person to kill another person will win $100,000 AND graduate from this school!

BONEY

Wait, what?! $100,000?! How did you even get that much?!

MONOBEAR

That's confidential. I'm sure some of you bastards will love to get your hands on that money so get to the killing!

RAIVIX

We'll never kill each other for money.

MONOBEAR

Don't be so sure of that!

And with that note, MONOBEAR disappears into thin air.

CRIZIX

How does he even do that...?

VASHIANE

Never mind that, is he really taunting us using money?

SHIRLEY

We can't let him win.

PKLUCAS

But he has a point. There are probably some of us who needs money... and money doesn't hurt anyone.

VASHIANE

(shivering)

But to kill for it...? I'm...not sure...

DAVID

That's what Monobear told us. "Don't be so sure of that."

LETTUCE  
Come on, we won't kill each other over it! Let's just keep trying to find a way out without killing each other!

SASK

I just hope it'll stay that way...

CRIZIX  
Come on, let's stay positive!

SASK

Tch... We're to be stuck here, huh...

BONEY

That's the idea...

SASK

I still don't know why we all have to live together like this. It's rather suffocating.

BONEY

What's that mean?!

SASK  
I don't even know any of you.

BONEY  
And you have to say that? Well, it's suffocating too!

SASK

Then what's the big deal?

BONEY  
Grrr... you're annoying.

EIN

Cut that out. This isn't the time for that.

SASK

Tch...

BONEY  
Whatever.

At that point, a large screen suddenly comes down in the cafeteria in front of the other students. The screen turns on and an office appears in the background. MONOBEAR suddenly shows up in the center of the screen.

MONOBEAR

Ehh... This is a school announcement. It is now 10 pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly and you are forbidden from entering. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...

And just as quickly as he appears, the screen goes blank and disappears again.

CRIZIX

Whoa, what was that?

BONEY

That was rather...advanced.

DAVID

It would seem he is being controlled elsewhere.

RAIVIX

I propose we add a new rule. If you've read the school rules, there are certain places to be locked at Night Time... so why don't we make our own rule where we can't wander around during Night Time? It will reduce the fear of someone sneaking around to attack us, am I right? So we can sleep in peace.

SHIRLEY  
Sounds like a plan. I'm for it. But it would seem that it would have to be something all of us agree on since it's not in the electronic handbook.

PKLUCAS  
I think that's fine. If all of us agree to it, that should be okay, right?

EIN  
I agree with the rule.

Everyone gives a nod of agreement.

RAIVIX

So that's that. Shall we get to our rooms now? The cafeteria doors will be locked soon and we can't sleep elsewhere.

LETTUCE  
Yeah, let's go.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY – EIN'S ROOM

EIN is sleeping peacefully in his room when an announcement came on. MONOBEAR appears on the screen with a glass of martini in hand.

MONOBEAR

Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning and it's time to get up! Let's all strive to do our best today!

EIN

(yawning)

Is it morning already...? I feel as though I barely slept... not that that's any different. Well, let's head over to the cafeteria then.

INT. HOPE'S ACADEMY – CAFETERIA

When EIN arrives to the cafeteria, almost everyone is there except for BLS, SHIRLEY and CRIZIX.

RAIVIX

Huh, where's Shirley?

BONEY

You mean where's Crizzie?

PKLUCAS

BLS is also missing today.

HERO-KING

Oh yeah, Crizix said she was feeling unwell so she's going to be here a bit later.

SHINKI

And why do YOU know this?

HERO-KING

Uh... I bumped into her as I was heading over here and she seemed distraught, so I asked her what happened... and she said she was just feeling sick.

SHINKI  
Hmph. That should have been me.

DAVID

So that leaves Shirley and BLS. Where are those two?

INTEREST

We should eat first then. Maybe they're just running late.

VASHIANE

Y-yeah, Interest has a point there. We can't do anything else anyway...

EIN  
Hmm...

PKLUCAS  
Huh, is something wrong, Ein?

EIN  
Oh, no. Just thinking.

About an hour passes and everyone else is still in their seats in the cafeteria. By now, everyone is concerned about SHIRLEY and BLS, especially after MONOBEAR'S announcement yesterday.

VASHIANE

Y-you don't think they...?

RAIVIX

No, I don't think so.

EIN

I don't think Shirley would do something like that for money.

ZM  
And how are you so sure about that? You don't even know her.

EIN

I just have a feeling about her. She doesn't seem like the type to kill for money.

VASHIANE

I agree. She might have overslept or might be in the same situation as Criz.

Just as the others are talking, SHIRLEY walks in with rolled up papers in her hands.

SHIRLEY

(gasping)

I'm so sorry I missed breakfast... I decided to search the school a little bit more and I found the school blueprints. And you won't believe what I discovered.

DAVID

And that would be...?

SHIRLEY takes a seat between PKLUCAS and DAVID, and unrolls the papers in front of her on the table.

SHIRLEY

Well, judging from the prints, it looks like this IS the Hope's Academy... It looks like we're really in the school we enrolled at.

INTEREST  
But where are the other students?

SHIRLEY

I don't know, I was wondering that too.

RAIVIX

Well, that's some new development.

SASK

Why would they keep us locked up though?

PKLUCAS

There are way too many questions and no one to answer them... unless Monobear suddenly shows up and answers all of them.

DAVID

Which he wouldn't do because he's such a killjoy.

LETTUCE

Or his meaning of fun is completely off.

EMERALDFOX

Anyway, where is BLS now?

At that point, a scream comes from the dormitory area. Everyone recognizes it is CRIZIX'S voice. Everyone gets up and runs over to the dormitory with SHIRLEY lagging behind.

INT. – HOPE'S ACADEMY – DORMITORY HALL

HERO-KING arrives to the dormitory to see CRIZIX standing outside a room looking as pale as a ghost.

HERO-KING

What happened, Crizix?!

CRIZIX

(running up to Hero-King and embracing him)

Hero-King! Oh my goodness, BLS's room... inside... I think he's... Oh my god...

HERO-KING

(patting CRIZIX's back)

It's okay, everyone will be here. We'll see...

BONEY

What happened?!

CRIZIX

BLS... Look... inside...!

EIN, DAVID, SASK, RAIVIX, INTEREST, PKLUCAS, BREEZY, and BONEY looks toward the door that CRIZIX is pointing out and all of them starts to step inside the room.

INT. HOPE'S ACADEMY – BLS'S ROOM

BONEY

It stinks in here! And the walls!

PKLUCAS

Where's the body though?

EIN

I found it. It's in the tub.

Everyone moves into the bathroom or around the door.

SASK

Oh my god... who would do something like that... What did he do to deserve it?

BLS's body lies on the bathtub, sprawled out with his arms outreached on the top and his legs crossed under his body. He looks like he sustained multiple chest wounds and stabs, with blood flowing from the wounds.

BREEZY

Better not let any of the girls in here.

SHIRLEY

Oh... oh... um... Too late... I think I'm going to feel sick...

EIN  
A little late for that. Are you going to be okay, Shirley?

SHIRLEY

I'm...not sure... Oh...um... oh boy... I feel faintish...

RAIVIX

Here, take my arm.

SHIRLEY

Thanks... but maybe I better just wait outside.

RAIVIX

I'll help you.

SHIRLEY

Thanks...

As RAIVIX helps SHIRLEY outside the bathroom and to the hallway again, a loud bell rings throughout the school.

VASHIANE

Wh-what is it this time?!

MONOBEAR

(from afar)

A body has been discovered! Please come to the gym for more instructions.

CRIZIX

Oh, do we have to...?

HERO-KING

I'm sorry, but I think so... I don't think I want to incur Monobear's wrath.

CRIZIX

(Sighing)  
You're right. Let's go then, I suppose...

HERO-KING

Let's.

Everyone leaves for with EIN behind the rest. He is observing the body a little bit more before he leaves the room, leaving the door open.

INT. – HOPE'S ACADEMY – GYMNASIUM

ZM

Is he late again?

PKLUCAS

It looks like it.

INTEREST

(yawning)

When will he ever be on time?

SHINKI

That stupid bear.

VASHIANE

Isn't that better...?

CRIZIX

I agree. Do you really want to see Monobear that badly?

BREEZY

No, you're right.

SHINKI

I'm sorry, Criz!

Just as the others appeared, MONOBEAR shows up in the center of the gymnasium.

MONOBEAR

Good evening, you bastards! I see most of you have gathered here. Except the dead, ha ha ha!

VASHIANE

(shuddering)

Do you really have to laugh at that...?

MONOBEAR

Of course. Anyway, I'm here to explain to you further about one of the rules!

DAVID

Is it the one about where you graduate after killing someone?

MONOBEAR

Ding ding ding!

VASHIANE

W-w-wait... Does that mean one of us will be leaving?

MONOBEAR

Please reread the rules. Yes, you can leave the school if you kill someone else. However! They must not let another student know they're the culprit. And to judge whether the culprit was able to successfully hide their crime, we will be using the system of... "school trial!"It will happen a few hours after every murder! It will be a battle between the culprit and the rest of you! You will be debating to see who is the culprit and then it will end with a collateral vote! If you've reached the correct culprit, then culprit will be punished and the rest of you will continue living on these school grounds... However, if you guess wrong, everyone but the culprit will be punished! And the culprit alone will graduate from this school!

BONEY  
Hold on. How do we know you're not the one killing one of us?

MONOBEAR

As long as you don't break the school rules, I will not lay a hand on you. So one of you is the killer!

VASHIANE

I don't believe this...

CRIZIX

What's going on...?

DAVID

And what is this "punishment" you keep going on about?

MONOBEAR

Simple. It's an execution!

VASHIANE

W-w-what?!

MONOBEAR

You heard me correctly. Execution! Eh-kse-kyu-shon. Zap by electric chair, choke from poison gas, or maybe I'll have your body crushed by a bulldozer. Upupupu!

CRIZIX

H-how are you even laughing at that...?

SHINKI

He has no remorse...

INTEREST

Disgusting...

MONOBEAR

Well, chop chop! You have only a little bit before your first school trial begins! So get investigating before I summon all of you again! Oh, and here's a little something for all of you! It's a file I've written about the victim. The Monobear file!

The MONOBEAR FILE 01 is distributed to each student.

MONOBEAR

I decided to compile the technicalities of the investigation since all of you are a bunch of amateurs. So you'll be able to find the time of death and cause of death and all that wonderful information!

DAVID

And just how would you know all that?

MONOBEAR

I saw the whole thing happen right through the survellance cameras!

SHIRLEY

Wait... That means you know who killed BLS?

MONOBEAR

Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to be a good judge for the trial! Anyway, have fun and good luck with the investigation!

MONOBEAR disappears from the scene.

BONEY

This is just crazy. Are you okay, Crizzie?

CRIZIX

think so... I still can't believe this is happening.

SHIRLEY

Neither can I, but what can we do?

ZM

I still can't believe it's one of us... This can't be happening. It just can't.

DAVID

But it is. Let's focus on finding out who the culprit is.

EIN  
Wait. We need someone to guard the crime scene. The culprit may try to go back and destroy any evidence.

HERO-KING

I can do it.

DAVID

And if you're the culprit? No, we should get someone else too.

EMERALDFOX

I'll do it. Is that good enough?

EIN

Hmm, yes. Now let's look at the file... It says time of death was approximately 4:00 am to 4:30 am. Cause of death was sharp wound to the heart. Death was instantaneous.

DAVID

And look here, it looks like the culprit dealt a few postmortem blows to the body, which we saw in the room...

SHIRLEY

Oh god, don't remind me...

BREEZY

I tried to warn you.

SHIRLEY

I know... I'm sorry...

RAIVIX

It's okay. Don't worry about it. For now, let's go try to find out more about the murder.

BREEZY

And let's have the girls wait at the cafeteria to spare anyone else from the trauma.

VASHIANE

Good idea... It looked pretty horrifying from outside.

BONEY  
Can I skip that too?

DAVID

No. Now let's go.


	3. episode three

**THE LAST TO POST WINS: THE ANIMATION OF MUTUAL KILLING**

FADE IN:

INT. – HOPE'S ACADEMY – BLS'S ROOM

HERO-KING and EMERALDFOX are standing outside the bathroom door where the body is. EIN, DAVID, RAIVIX and PKLUCAS are examining the body while BONEY, INTEREST, SASK and ZM are around the room. INTEREST is found kneeling by the trashcan and picks something up.

SASK

Did you find something, Interest?

INTEREST

(putting his hand into his pockets)

Huh? Oh... No, I just dropped something earlier and finally found it now.

SASK

Oh... That's good then.

BONEY

Who would do something like this...? This whole room is a wreck and it's all bloody.

RAIVIX

(exiting the bathroom)

Looks like BLS had a struggle with the culprit before he was killed. Why he was dragged into the bathroom is beyond me.

DAVID  
If you also noticed from the file, it looks like the culprit also broke our unofficial rule.

BONEY  
The no wandering at Night Time?

DAVID  
Yes. If you recall what was in the file, the time of death was around 4 am. So that means someone lied when we all agreed to follow the rule.

EIN  
Interesting... By the way, did anyone find the murder weapon anywhere?

SASK

Now that you mention it, I haven't found it anywhere in the room.

PKLUCAS

And it wasn't anywhere in the bathroom. So where could it be?

BONEY

Do you think maybe the culprit took it back with him?

EIN  
It's possible.

BREEZY

Why are we assuming it's a him?

DAVID  
If the body was not killed in the bathroom, do you honestly think one of the girls can drag a whole man from the living room to the bathroom? Plus, I think it's just one of the pronouns we're used to using, so it's probably just as possible.

EIN

I don't think so. It must have taken some tremendous force to be able to stab through his chest. Although it's just as possible that BLS and his killer had a struggle and in a moment of fear or a similar emotion, the person may be capable of hurting BLS that they are not normally capable of.

RAIVIX

If that were true, then why would they take the weapon? I mean, if they did kill BLS in a frenzy, they would be panicking after noticing what they'd done. But to take the murder weapon _after_ they committed the crime shows they had some awareness of what they were doing.

HERO-KING

That's true. I don't think it was one of the girls either.

BONEY

Of course you wouldn't.

HERO-KING

What's that supposed to mean?

BONEY  
Oh nothing.

EIN  
Well, we should get back to investigating some more in case we missed something. But has anyone here spoken to BLS after we parted?

DAVID  
Not me.

PKLUCAS

Me neither. I went straight to my room after.

RAIVIX

I only checked out the library a little bit more and then returned to my room, so no.

INTEREST

I was also tired so I retired to bed pretty quickly.

HERO-KING

I was also in my room, though I did think about getting some snacks but remembered that the cafeteria would be locked. And then we have our unofficial rule.

BONEY

I was busy composing a new song in my own room.

ZM  
I was at the library for a little before I went to bed.

BREEZY  
Also in my room.

EMERALDFOX

I was fixing up my room for the most part.

EIN  
So none of us spoke to him before he died, huh... I guess we'll have to ask the girls the same thing too, just in case.

PKLUCAS  
I can go if you want.

EIN  
Alright. We'll search for more clues in the meantime.

PKLUCAS exits the room.

EIN goes back into the bathroom and examines the blood-soaked tub.

EIN  
Hmm... what's this... there are some words here...

RAIVIX

(appearing)

Find something new?

EIN  
I think so, but I'm not sure if I'm just reading too much into things.

DAVID

(from the door)  
Let us see.

RAIVIX and DAVID peers into the tub, to a spot near the body's abdomen. There are a few words scrawled in blood.

DAVID  
It says something, doesn't it...?

RAIVIX  
Isn't this what they usually call a dying message? It looks like it says...

EIN  
"It was him," that's what you read too, right?

RAIVIX  
Yes.

DAVID  
But it could also be something the culprit implanted himself. Remember what the Monobear File said? "Death was instantaneous." If that were true, he shouldn't have any time to leave any dying message.

RAIVIX

It's also possible that he left it before he died. You did see the struggle in the room.

DAVID  
Then where did BLS die, if not in the tub? His death was instant so he was either dragged here or he actually died here. And if he did, how and when did he leave that message?

RAIVIX

All those can't be answered by anyone but the culprit now.

EIN  
Not quite.

RAIVIX  
What...?

EIN

He wasn't dragged either.

RAIVIX  
What are you getting at, Ein?

EIN

If he was dragged, where are the blood trails? If the culprit cleaned it up, he must have been really careful to leave the rest of the room in a mess. Or he could have carried the body into the bathroom. Or he could have walked to the bathroom.

RAIVIX

And how would he walk to the bathroom?

DAVID  
He's saying that BLS had a struggle with his killer the entire time and he probably ran into the bathroom in an attempt to evade the culprit. As to why he ran to the bathroom and not outside, I have no clue but I have a guess.

EIN  
The culprit was probably in the way of the door.

SASK  
(from the door)

Hey guys, I found something interesting by the television. It's a piece of scrapped paper. I figured you guys should see it too.

DAVID  
What's it say...?

DAVID, EIN and RAIVIX steps outside the bathroom. EIN takes the cut paper from SASK's hand.

EIN

(reading the paper)

"Meet in... don't tell anyone... come alone..." and the rest is barely legible and ripped.

DAVID  
It looks typed, so not much luck in figuring out the handwriting.

RAIVIX  
But if Ein's guess of BLS being carried is correct, that would cross out the girls.

SASK

What's this about being carried?

EIN  
We found a message in the tub that says "It was him..." in blood, but we don't think it was the victim who did it since the Monobear File says death was instantaneous.

BONEY

Monobear could have gotten it incorrect.

DAVID  
I doubt it. But we also conjectured that BLS wasn't carried than he was in a struggle with the culprit and he walked into the bathroom himself. Then the culprit probably scribbled those words next to the body to make us think it's a guy who did it.

BREEZY

But considering the way things are in here, it's difficult to think it was a girl who killed BLS... and BLS isn't exactly a lightweight. It would take quite a bit to knock him down. I hardly think any of the girls have the strength to do it.

BONEY  
I gotta agree with Breezy there. Looking at this mess and how the body was... oh god, it was...

ZM  
Could it really be one of us? What if Monobear is lying?

DAVID  
You heard him yourself. I guess we'll eventually find out, huh...?

EIN  
Hmm...

INTEREST

This room is becoming a bit sickening to stay in...

SASK

I agree. We can discuss more in the cafeteria.

HERO-KING

I agree. Let's go.

INT. – HOPE'S ACADEMY – CAFETERIA

The girls are standing around the cafeteria with SHINKI, CRIZIX, and LETTUCE sitting nearby. VASHIANE and SHIRLEY are nowhere to be seen around.

ZM

Where's Vashi?

LETTUCE  
Oh, she's in the kitchen. She said she was a little hungry so she went to get a little snack.

RAIVIX

And where's Shirley again?

BONEY  
Damnit, where's that girl always disappearing to?

EMERALDFOX

I think I saw her at the disposal room when we were coming by.

EIN  
I'll go look for her.

INTEREST

I'll go with you.

EIN  
Sure.

INT. – HOPE'S ACADEY – RECYCLING ROOM

A loud blurring noise is heard. It can be heard that the machine is on. SHIRLEY is standing behind the bars, staring into the recycling machine on the other side.

INTEREST

Did you find something?

SHIRLEY

(startled)  
Huh?! Oh... Well, I didn't really like sitting around doing nothing so I thought I'd try investigating something on my own... and well, the room was a bit too much for me. But um... I think so... Well, how did the machine get started but the room's been locked again? Who...did it? Do you think it was the culprit?

EIN  
It's fine, Shirley. That's a good point... Who's the one on recycling duty?

SHIRLEY  
Um... according to the sign-in sheet, it looks like it's Shinki's turn.

EIN  
Maybe she knows something.

INTEREST

And it's a good thing you weren't in the room again.

SHIRLEY

Yeah, I figured. What did you guys find?

EIN

It looks like either BLS or the culprit left a message by the body in the tub, but I'm leaning more toward the culprit.

SHIRLEY

Why do you say that?

EIN

Well, considering how the room looks now, there was obviously a struggle between BLS and his killer. And then before the murder happened, BLS must have run into the bathroom – possibly because the killer was in the way of the door for a quick escape – and that's when the murder happened. If you remember the Monobear File, the death was instantaneous.

SHIRLEY  
Hmm... I can see where you're coming from. Either the file got the time of death wrong or there's no way that BLS left a dying message.

INTEREST

Also, it looks like the killer had a rendezvous with BLS.

EIN  
Yeah, Sask found a ripped paper in his room asking them to meet. It's also possible that that's not related to the murder itself.

INTEREST

Like for the next day?

EIN  
Exactly. It was typed, so we won't know be able to figure who did it.

SHIRLEY  
But why would the culprit destroy it?

INTEREST

Maybe he thought he somehow wrote it so he just destroyed it so no one would know.

EIN  
A pretty sloppy job at that.

SHIRLEY

Maybe...

Before INTEREST could say anything else, MONOBEAR's voice echoes through the halls.

MONOBEAR

Eh... I'm getting quite bored now. I think we should get the show started, right? The school trial! The one that everyone is waiting for. Let me tell you where to meet where you can get to the trial. Please head to the red door at the front of the school. You will then be taken down to the school courtroom.

INTEREST

Looks like time's up, huh?

SHIRLEY  
Yeah... I guess we should go then, huh?

EIN  
Yeah, let's go. I bet the others are already there.

EIN, SHIRLEY, and INTEREST heads to the first floor and near the entrance is indeed a red door. The three of them steps inside to find the other students already inside, standing in front of a traditional-looking elevator.

VASHIANE

Oh! Welcome back, you guys. It looks like it's about to start, huh...?

SHIRLEY  
Yeah...

ZM  
I still can't believe one of us killed BLS. Who would do such a thing...?

BONEY

It's disgusting.

CRIZIX

I'm scared...

HERO-KING

It's okay, Crizix. I'll be here for support.

BONEY  
Aww, how romantic!

DAVID  
More importantly, how are we supposed to do this anyway?

PKLUCAS  
I'm guessing Monobear will explain that when we get there.

RAIVIX

Shall we get moving then?

Everyone nods and they head into the elevator. The elevator doors open and then close when everyone is inside, seemingly to swallow the 15 students inside.

FADE OUT.


End file.
